A Not Secret Admirer
by clexaverse
Summary: A letters and roses. How sweet of someone just sticking it out on your door. I, as a human being I find it as a creepy thing but I know that she's giving some effort to do it. I want to know who is the girl doing those things. She's a girl, I can tell it. (ONE SHOT)


**Author's Note**

Hey guys! guess what?! I'M BACK! ~hides~ I'm sorry for being out for like forever. I want to make it up to you guys so here's another one shot ~like I always do~ So this is just some cute story of Bechloe, but I think it's a cute story so yeah. Like always tell me your thoughts via review or pm.

_**Disclaimer**_

**Pitch Perfect is not mine it's all belong to the creators of the movie and the book. If it is mine Bechloe will be the end pairing of it ;)**

It's the eleventh day and time that Chloe saw a rose and a 'love letter' if you call them that, that sticks in to her dorm door. She didn't even know who is the 'secret admirer' of hers. Chloe walks towards the letter and rose. She reaches for the rose and she sniffs the scent of it and it's fresh as Chloe likes scent of a fresh flowers. Chloe open the letter and noticed the handwriting of it. She traced it and it feels amazing to her. As she reads the letter.

_Chloe_

_I really love the way you smile and laugh. Your eyes just twinkle everytime you laugh. Every time you smile, my whole world is lighting up. I won't ever get tired sending you these things every day. I hope one day I'll be standing in front of you and saying all those beautiful words to you like you are._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Chloe smiled with this one like the other letters did to her. At first, when she got her first rose and letter from her admirer, she think that this is just a prank by the bellas or Aubrey. So she just go with it, but days past the gesture kept going and it makes Chloe's mind to think. It's the fourth day and time the rose and letter been sending. When she got at the rehearsal room.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Okay guys I know you love me, but can you please stop this thing now because it's freaking me out. Every letter I red is all about complementing me. Even how I walk and eat is been written there. It is really an ama-"_

_"What're you talking about?" Aubrey asked confusely._

_"Oh c'mon Bree stop prentending." Chloe said a little annoyed._

_"Stop pretending? What?" Aubrey walked towards the red head eyening her._

_"Pretending being my admirer?" She questioned than a statement._

_"WHAT!?" Aubrey's eyes widen when she heard that from her best friend._

_"Someone is sticking these roses and letters in my dorm everyday. Well it's really sweet and I appreciate it, but it's really freaking me out. I think my 'admirer'" Chloe quoted the admirer word. "Is out there somewhere. Hiding maybe? Because she or he even knows my favorite things." The Bella knows that Chloe like both girls and boys and it's not a problem to them._

_"That's WOW." Stacie chimed and the others nodded their heads agreeing with the long legged brunette. Except with one brunette just sitting at the end of the row smiling like a maniac and others didn't even noticed it._

_"By the way Chlo we aren't the one that sending those letters and roses to you." Ashley said and the Bellas nodded again._

_"Chloe that's really great for you that someone is sending you those." Aubrey point the rose and letter in her hand. She turned around and faces the Bellas. "But it's time to practice and we need to get ready for the regionals!" She clapped her hands signaling that the conversation is over and they will start the practice now. The girls groaned but they positioned as Aubrey said. Of course who wants a rant from the boss bitch right?_

_"We'll talk about this later Chlo." Aubrey said and winked at her best friend. Chloe smiled and nodded. As they start their one hell day._

_-End of flashback-_

Aubrey and Chloe's conversation that day is just full of teasing and excitement. Aubrey for the teasing and excitement for Chloe. The red head didn't even know why she'd got excited with it. It's just a sweet and romantic way of suing a women right? But never in a million years Chloe will ever thought that these ways like in some movies will happen to her life.

Sighing, Chloe entered her dorm and collasped on her bed. Staring at the ceiling of her one room dorm, just thinking who her admirer is. It's really hard not to think of it to be honest the red head thought. How can you even resist wanting to know who the person is sending you those things.

Chloe knows that one day she will find out who is her admirer and might try to hang out with 'her.' Yes it's a 'her' because she smells a perfume on it. It's a woman perfume.

Chloe kept tossing around on her bed like a five year old girl. She groaned because of the feelings on her body right now. She didn't even know why but she might know this person.

"Who are you!?" Chloe screamed at the ceiling not minding the people who will hear it. She closed her eyes and she drifted to sleep. Peacefully.

6am: The next morning

The sound of beeping just erupted through Chloe's ears as she fell on the floor, butt first.

"Ugh!" She groaned and pressed the noisy clock to stop beeping through her ear drums.

She remembered that this day is her exam. She really needs to pass this exam to be an amazing doctor. Chloe really loves helping the people who are sick, especially the old ones.

She stands up and get ready to get a shower. She got her rob and other things needed.

After 15 minutes

Chloe walks out in her bathroom and get ready for the day. She picks up her favorite red t-shirt, tight black jeans and her flats. One time when Chloe showed up with that same outfit at the Bellas rehearsals. She remembered how Beca approached her just to complement her how her eyes really stood out with her outfit that day. Of course Chloe blushed! She also remembered how the brunette smirked to her and winked when she walked away.

Chloe smiled as she remembers the happenings that day. The brunette and Chloe really don't have that much time to hang out with each other, but they really enjoyed each other company at bellas rehearsal. When they get sometime they'll hangout in Beca's dorm and the red head knows too that the brunette don't like watching movies as in ANY freaking damn movies! And it's really blown the head of Chloe because of that fact.

She smiled with her thoughts. Chloe look at the clock and it's read as 7:08 am. She still has 47 minutes to study more to her exam later. She will do that at the library then.

7:10 am: Beca's POV

Here I am standing at Chloe's dorm. A rose and letter at my hand. This day is a hectic day for her because it's her exam! I just want to make her day better and I know that these rose and letter will make her happy like the other letters and roses that I gave to her.

I still remember the time when she got the things I send her on the fourth time. She even thinks it was a prank! Literally that time I can't stop laughing and smiling that time. I know it's creepy when someone knows the things about you but I can't help it. Chloe is just so perfect for me.

Taking a deep breath. I pull out a scotch tape in my pocket. I'm about to tape the rose but-

"Beca?" Oh my freaking fucking GOD!

"I- uh. H - hi Chl - Chloe!" I said. I snatch my hands and GOD damn it! I left the scotch tape hanging at the door! This is so embarrassing. I hide the rose and letter at my back and I know that Chloe noticed it.

"What're you doing here?" I can see the confusion in her eyes.

"I - uh I'm just checking something." Not bad Mitchell.

"Checking something?" Chloe quirked her eyebrow. She's so attractive. I just nodded because I can't trust my voice right now.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" "It's noth-" "and why is there a scotch tape at my door?" Mitchell just deny it, I know you can do it. Just hide it in your back. Calm your pits. Just be yourself. I thought.

I cleared my throat. "First of all Chloe. I'm just here to check something, second I'm not hiding something in my back, and lastly I didn't put that scotch tape in your door." I grip the things behind my back more. I looked at her eyes and I know that she didn't believe to what I've said.

"I know you're lying Mitchell." She taunted me. I shrugged and that cause her to see what I'm holding. Just great.

"What is that Beca?" She asked. This time I don't even know what to do. I guess it's the time to confess ey?

"These?" I pull out the rose and letter behind my back and show it to her. She gasped. I just stand there.

"A - are you my - my secret admirer?" She's still gasping. I handed to her the rose and letter. I nodded.

"Open it." I told her.

Chloe's POV

Is Beca really my secret admirer? Is she really the ONE? I don't even know what to think. I don't know if I should be happy or not, but I can assure myself that I really do like Beca. The only things that confusing me is the 'but's and what if's' rounding my mind right now.

Beca handed me the letter and rose. She told me to open it. I look at her and she smiled to me. I smiled back. She nodded gesturing that I should read the letter.

I opened it, like as always I'm doing when I'm receiving her letter. I trace her hand writing. I saw her smile and I look at her. I giggled and she ducked her face because she's blushing! Oh my God I can make Beca freaking Mitchell blush. I smirked at her. I'm reading her letter now.

_Chloe_

_You still probably don't know me, but I can assure you that I'm a good person. This is the twelve times that I'm sending you these things and this is a special one. I know that today is special to you even it is a exam day. This exam is the one will be responsibility if you will be an awesome doctor and I know that you will pass that exam and maybe one day you'll be my doctor. *I wink at you when I wrote that*_

_I'm still thinking that one day I will be standing in front of you saying good things to you and how proud I am to you. Even though you think that it's creepy knowing the different gestures of yours. I hope if you'll know who I am, you will accept me just the way I am and maybe we give it a shot? But I'm totally okay with it if it is a no. I'm sorry if I'm saying all of those in this letter. I hope one day I'll have the gut and face you._

_Chloe Marie Beale you're an awesome person and I know you can do it. Good luck and have a great day!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

How sweet! Beca really have some fate in me. This letter is one of the best I've ever receive in my whole life. I look at her. She's still ducking her face and I don't know why. I extend my arm and make her face to look at me in the eyes. I caress her cheek lovingly. We stayed for about a minute just like that. Then I hug her.

Beca's POV

Oh my GOD! Chloe is caressing my cheek I'm gonna blush! Ahhhh! Help me. Before I can react what was happening, she hug me. Chloe freaking Beale hug me! I can smell her strawberry shampoo and her perfume. I sniff a little bit and she giggled. I hug her tightly not that suffocating her just the exact tight. I buried my face in her neck and smile.

She broke the hug apart and I whined, she giggled. "Beca, it's really great knowing that you're my 'secret admirer'" She quoted that. "Those roses and letters are really sweet of yours. I really do like you too." WHAT!? Chloe likes me too. I'm going to burst out of joy. I just smile like the real smile. "And I think we should give it a tr-" I didn't let her finish that.

"Really!?" I ask enthuasiastically.

"Really." She giggle.

"Thank you so much Chlo. You really mean so much to me. You'll never regret giving a shot. I promise you that." I wink at her and she blush. I just laugh and she joins.

She looks at her watch and her eyes widen. I totally forgot that she has an exam today.

"Beca, I really have to go right now. It's 7:34 am now. I really want to study more for my exam." She said and I totally understand that. I nodded.

"Okay Chlo, Good luck for your exam. I know you'll be my future doctor." I said and she hug me again. It feels amazing just having her company.

"I'll do my best for the others and for you Becs. Thanks again." She whispered and I nodded.

"You should go now Chlo." She nodded.

"Bye Becs." She wave at me and turn around. "Bye Chlo!" I shouted as she turn a right at the end of the hall. This day is so great. I really love my charm. I shrug to myself and I walk towards my dorm.

Chloe's POV

I'm really happy that I gave Beca a shot. She's really an amazing person and I really do like her even there's a giant wall that protecting her. I know one day that wall will come down and let me in. I pull out my phone out of my pocket. I'll text Aubrey to tell her that Beca is her Secret Admirer. I know Aubrey will go insane with this information and I don't care, but I still love Bree as my best friend.

_Bree! You're not gonna believe to what will I say... I busted Beca at my dorm earlier sticking a letter and a rose at my door. Of course she denied it but eventually admit it. So yeah she's my secret admirer. Hahaha hope you're fine with it! Got to go I have an exam._

_~sent~_

I immediately send it and just a minute later I receive a reply from Aubrey. I giggled.

_WHAT THE HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD!? MEET ME AT MY DORM 1 PM SHARP AND GOOD LUCK FOR YOUR EXAM CHLO. I KNOW YOU'LL PASS THAT, BUT STILL MEET ME LATER. Love you._

I shook my head and I sent another text that saying yes. My phone buzz again signaling a new message I thought its Aubrey again but it's not. It's Beca.

_Hey Chlo! You're still propably reviewing right now, but I just want you to know. I'll pick you up on Saturday 5 pm; I'll bring you my favorite place. Just dress anything, but not that formal though. Hope you're doing great there! Can't wait to see you on Saturday. Good luck and bye x_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your A Not Secret Admirer _

Oh a date! Maybe? Don't assume Beale. Well maybe it is a date. Of course that's a date! What's happening to me? I shook my head and sent a reply to Beca.

_Okay Becs. I hope that place is awesome just like you! Can't wait to see ya too! Thanks again and I got to go. I have an exam._

_~sent~_

I click the send button and proceed to what I'm reading earlier. I hope I'll pass this test today and I hope my conversation with Aubrey later will be fine.

I smile and just absorb the fact that Beca Mitchell is my Secret Admirer nope not a Secret Admirer. She's my A Not Secret Admirer.

**_Thoughts? good or nah? Let me know! :)_**

**_~J_**


End file.
